A Terribly Thrilling Life
by SqueekyClean-801
Summary: Marik is having a difficult time schooling with BOTH his ex's, Bakura and Malik. Sexual tensions are rising and he can hardly stand it. Who will get to him first? YAOI! FRESHLY EDITED BECAUSE IT MADE ME SOUND LIKE A THIRD GRADER! YAOI! lol
1. Ch 1 How was your day?

**DISCLAIMER! **I do NOT own ANY aspect of Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did... I would be SO lucky if I did.

suggested YAOI... Nothing Yet... SOON though..

NOTE: In my writing, 3 Asterisks (***) is like quotation marks for back story... [[_~

PLEASE Review this chapter so I may better the next chapter!

**FRESHLY EDITED BECAUSE IT MADE ME SOUND LIKE A THIRD GRADER!**

One sunny afternoon, Marik Ishtar walked into his bedroom and flopped down, heavily, onto his bed. It had been a long day. He regretted going to school. His ex-lover, Bakura, was there. Marik new that he wasn't the kind of person who would willingly skip school, but some part of him hoped that he wouldn't be there to pester him.

Frustrated, Marik slowly opened his mouth allowing a small amount of fabric from his sheets to fold up between his lips so he could bite down on it. The feel of the cotton weave was rough on his teeth, but it helped to muffle his screams. He wasn't just angry that he was dumped for "jailbait", he was also angry that his other ex, Malik, had decided to start attending the university along side him and Bakura.

***

Two weeks ago, Bakura had dumped him for a slightly younger (only by a few months) man. One Yugi Moto. "Jailbait," is what Marik had begun to call him. Even though Yugi was basically the same age as the both of them, he had the face of a baby panda, but a darker side that was rumored to rock worlds.

Marik could feel his ears burning, his head hurt, his throat was sore, and the palms of his hands were sweaty. He was still in love with Malik, and hot for Bakura, and sadly enough for him, they both new it. Marik had no way to hide it from Malik. At one point, they were one in the same. Bakura was the one that brought it out of him in one accidental night of heavy passion. The next morning, he woke up to a shaking naked copy of himself lying beside him, sleeping. Marik helped him become accustomed to the world with his own body, and Malik forced his way back into Marik's heart.

After a short-lived wild romance, they had gone their separate ways, leaving Marik alone and vulnerable. The kind of person that Bakura fancied the most. Marik sought refuge from his fresh emotional wounds in, not only Bakura's arms, but his BED as well.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Marik, this relationship had lasted significantly longer, and he became more emotionally invested with his new partner. He was sure that they were going to spend eternity together, winding and dancing through time next to, and inside each other.

***

Marik opened his eyes slowly and focused carefully on his ceiling. His room was dark, and there were no longer any birds chirping outside his window. It was night time, and he had screamed himself unconscious.

Slowly, he wrapped himself up in his deep purple sheets that complimented his eyes so perfectly, and rolled onto his side. His focus strayed from his ceiling to his wall, and ended on his floor where his bag laid. He allowed his mind to wonder through his relationship with Bakura, and dig up wonderful memories of passion, kindness, and criminal mischief (He WAS the King of Thieves after all). Soon Marik was snapped out of his warm dream world by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached down and grabbed it, not wanting to leave it ringing, due to the fact it could be his work calling, asking him to come in. But when he read the caller ID, his heart leaped into his throat, then fell into his stomach.

MALIK … What does HE want?

"H-hello?"

"Hey Lover." (Lover?) "How was your nap?"

Marik shot up in bed and screamed into his phone.

"How did you know I was napping you sick bastard?" He could hear Malik laughing darkly on the other end of the line.

"I saw how you were acting today. You always scream yourself to sleep after a day like today." He continues his laughing.

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Are you busy?"

"Why?"

"I want to come see you."

"See me?"

"Yes."

"In what way?"

"You know the way. The way that leaves you sweating and begging for more." Marik's face flushed red hot in an instant. He knew he should be angry, but her couldn't control the way his body was reacting. "You can't deny how I made you feel."

"I-I don't want you like that anymore." His mind was racing with thoughts of their bodies entwining together in throws of ecstasy.

"I can hear it in your voice. You're thinking about riding. I can tell. I know you like a book I've read a hundred times over."

Marik was trying to come up with something to say to convey the idea that he didn't want him. He knew he would by lying to the both of them, but he couldn't stand the thought of feeling the same incredible rush of pleasure that he had before, then losing it again. He didn't want to be a cheap trick.

Just as he opened his mouth to tell Malik to "fuck" off, his door bell rang, clearly being frantically pushed over and over.

"What was that?"

"Someone's here. I have to go."

"Don't hang up. Tell them to leave. If you do, I'll let you be on top this time."

Marik was half way to his front door, trying to control his VERY premature erection.

"No Malik. We're past that. I… I'm with some one new." Marik had his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it and open the door to the person who was going to help him end this embarrassing phone call, and relax his fraying nerves.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?" In that instant Marik swung the door open and laid eyes on his savior… Looking back at him was a pair of intense brown eyes, pale skin, and a head of long choppy snow-white hair.

"Bakura…?"


	2. Ch 2 the WHOLE time?

**DISCLAIMER!!! **I do NOT own any aspect of the ENTIRE Yu-Gi-Oh! series...

If I did, I would be SsssSssoOooOooo Happy...

Please Review So I Can Better The Next Chapters!

EnJoY!!!

Chapter 2

Marik was stunned. Not only had Malik forced his way back into his life, but Bakura has placed him self right at his door step. He dropped his phone to the floor. Sharply hitting the hard wood floor that surrounded his front door, the battery popped out, loudly and abruptly ending his conversation with Malik.

"What are you doing here?" Marik managed to mouth after several moments if stunned silence.

"I figured to stop buy." Bakura stepped inside without invitation and took a seat on a love seat, which was the closest piece of furniture to the door. "I saw Malik at school today. I got a little…" Marik watched him carefully. His hair looked longer whenever he wore his t-shirt. He love the way Bakura's muscles softly made them selves known under his cream colored skin. He fluttered his eyelashes, bringing himself back into the moment.

"Uhh- a little, what?"

"Nothing. So, where IS Malik?" he asked, looking around the room, then finally focusing his gaze at the top of the stares.

"He's not here. But, he did call." Marik answered, following his line of sight but seeing nothing.

"I figured he would. He was looking at you all day." Bakura kept his eyes off Marik. Looking around the room to make sure his true motives remained under wraps.

"What do you mean 'looking at me?'"

"He was THERE, every time I saw you: In class, on campus, in the cafeteria. He was right behind you all day. You can't possibly tell me that you didn't notice." Bakura folded his arms to show his obvious annoyance at the situation, still making sure not to make eye contact.

"I only saw him when he was in my first class. How do you know he was following me all day though? We only have one class together."

"I became uncomfortable with the way I saw him staring at you during the lecture, then looking away soon as you looked at him. So, I followed you both the rest of the day."

Marik, now completely horrified at the thought that both of his ex's were on his ass (for lack of a better term) all day with out his knowing of it. He could feel himself getting light headed and decided to take a seat on the couch that lay perpendicular to the loveseat Bakura was inhabiting. As he walked past the pale boy he felt a firm tug at his waist and came tumbling down onto his lap.

"Bakura what are you doing?" he squirmed slightly, hoping to just tumble on to the floor.

"I don't want to say it. I think we both know exactly why I'm here." He wrapped his arms around Marik's midriff and locked his joints to prevent any foreseeable escape attempt. "Why don't we get right down to it?"

"No, Bakura." He attempted to shout, but he could feel his body not wanting to fight for him. "I- just- what about Yugi?"

"The a Pharaoh had a change in heart. He didn't feel that it was FAIR to subject his host to something as, ravaging as me." As he spoke he began to run one hand up Marik's side and tangled his fingers tightly but carefully in his hair, making sure to gently rub the back of his ear with his fingertips.

"Bakura, I don't want to be your second choice." He gave another strong push against Bakura's arms, hoping he would get the message and let him go. Bakura, using the leverage he had just acquired, twisted Marik's head to face him. "Please just let me go."

In a slow meticulous movement, Bakura pressed his lips against Marik's. Marik could feel the softness of his flesh against his own, and the heat of his breath, which felt complimentary to the chill of his lips. Bakura lightly ran his tongue across Marik's lower lip then pulled his head back and studied his face carefully.

Marik's eyes were closed like he was having a sweet dream, his breathing was slow, but Bakura could feel his pulse picking up through his scalp. His eyes opened and remained sad and transfixed on Bakura's, seeming to beg for something…

"Why can't you just let me go? Why do you have to keep coming back?"

"Me?" Bakura asked with a smirk. "Who did you come running to when Malik broke you? Who was here when everything around you came tumbling down? And _I _am the one that keeps coming back?"

This time he wasn't going to take "No" for an answer. He roughly pushed his lips against Marik's mouth. Forcing his lips apart with his tongue and touching nearly every reachable place. Slowing his breathing, he was able to prolong his assault. He could feel Marik's breathing become erratic, then his hand wrapping them selves up in his silver hair, making knots and tugging roughly at his scalp. With a burst of strength Marik finally managed to free his face from Bakura's to get a decent breath.

"Had enough?" He smiled, releasing his physical grip over Marik and placing the top of his forearms on the arms of the loveseat, looking like some smirky religious painting.

"No." Marik mouthed, quickly straddling the young man, pulling his head back and kissing him fiercely. No time to breath, no time to think, he threw himself into the moment, seeming to not care what he would have to pay once it was over.

Bakura's hands began to stray, softly, up his back, then dig their way back down, as was his fashion. He enjoyed the hunt more than the pay out. To him, the end of the chase WAS climax. Sex was basically like finding $100 after being paid a huge bonus at work. So he was going to drag this out as long as possible.

Marik could feel Bakura's lap pushing and grinding between his thighs, which caused his body to flush red-hot. He kept clutching his hands tightly in Bakura's hair, pulling and tugging firmly, but he knew he liked it like that. Marik was getting light headed again, the room was spinning, and he knew he was going to pass out, but it was all according to plan.

Bakura forced his tongue pat Marik's and tasted around as if there was a secret stash of gold hidden behind his tonsils. He wanted to move it into the bedroom where he was sure his stash of "play toys" were still being kept. Good thing for him, Marik had an unusually difficult time letting go of anything. He knew what he wanted, but he would have to work for it.

Marik was nearly to his breaking point. He was becoming drowsy and nauseous, and his ears were ringing sharply. He was at his limit, and if he wanted this to end now, he would have to act fast. In one movement, he jerked his head away from Bakura's and took a rough deep breath.

Bakura didn't know how to react. One moment he was enjoying his ex lover's submissive attitude, when all of the sudden, he jerked up, then completely collapsed in his arms, completely unconscious. He liked the idea of ravaging his body without an resistance, but doing something like that without a fight just wasn't his style. Bakura stood up slowly and threw Marik over his shoulder. It was only a small clime up the stares, but he new the way…

Bakura chuckled under his breath, imagining the look on Marik's face when he wakes up to the sight of his bare skin glowing softly under the moonlight that always seemed to shine perfectly threw his window.

As he opened the door and stepped into the dark room, careful not to stumble over anything, he laid his passed out ex on to his mattress and stepped back with a sly smile. He looked down at Marik, watching his chest rise and fall in an even steady rhythm. After several moments, he raised his head and grinned wildly.

"How long have YOU been here?" He questioned almost sarcastically.

Malik stepped slowly out from the darkest corner of the room and let his eyes obviously focus on Marik's sleeping body.

"As long as you have. I let myself in while you-" he began to stare daggers at Bakura, but never let his signature smirk falter at all "Indulging your selves." He walked over to the bed and bent over Marik, studying his face that seemed to hold some innocence that he had lost years ago in Egypt. "You aren't trying to force a second alter ego out of him were you? I mean, I know you want me, but I didn't think it was this bad." He looked at Bakura and grinned.

"He forced himself to pass out. I swear, he's like a possum sometimes. Why did you come here?" He glared at Malik who had taken his place on the bed next to Marik's body. Now severely pissed off, Bakura grabbed Malik's arm and threw him onto the floor. "Why don't you go back to Egypt?"

"Me?" Malik stood and face Bakura, still grinning. In a flash he had Bakura pinned to the far wall by his wrists. Malik's knee was pinned heavily against the wall between Bakura's thighs, pressing against his pelvis in the best worst way. "Don't forget where you come from, Thief."

Bakura was pissed. This was the first time he had ever been to slow to prevent something this obvious from happening. He could see Marik moving behind Malik's head, and he had to get out of this situation quick.

*** Please review so I can better the coming chapters!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!


End file.
